


SMTown: Running Man Style – The Hotel Edition!

by kpopismydrug



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, EXO (Band), SHINee, So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation, Super Junior, f(x)
Genre: Gen, Hide and Seek, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Kyuhyun wanted was to sleep, but no, he’s having to chase his friends around a hotel at 2AM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

“All of those in favour of playing?”

 

Seven hands rise.

 

Kyuhyun stares at them like they’re nuts.

 

“We can’t play hide and seek in a hotel,” he calmly states whilst eyeing Hyukjae, who was meant to be the oldest and keep them out of trouble, but was currently bouncing on the balls of his feet, raring to go.

 

“We’ll be quiet.” The male responds as he feels Kyuhyun’s piercing stare, hands clutching the hotel room’s doorknob.

 

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes.

 

None of these seven could keep their mouths shut, never mind having them chase each other.

 

Luckily there is another voice of reason.

 

“The concert is tomorrow, so we should be resting,” Siwon adds as he comes to stand beside Kyuhyun.

 

He gets a pillow thrown at him by Donghae.

 

“If you don’t want to hide, then seek us.” Changmin shrugs as he stands with the seven loitering by the door.

 

Kyuhyun twitches at the challenging look his best friend is giving him.

 

“Cos two against seven is fair,” he sarcastically retorts, trying not to respond to Changmin and Donghae’s not so subtle egging on.

 

A knock on the door as them springing from it so that Hyukjae can open it.

 

Kyuhyun sees salvation in the form of Yunho.

 

Yunho eyes them as he comes in. “What are you guys planning?”

 

Before Kyuhyun can speak, Changmin has latched himself to his hyung’s side and is telling him in a quick hushed whisper – this is in Kyuhyun’s mind though since his mate only moved closer to Yunho to whisper it.

 

Kyuhyun’s knows though, knows Changmin too well.

 

Kyuhyun’s hope rises for the situation to be thwarted at the frown that forms on the older male’s forehead.

 

“So who are the chasers?”

 

Kyuhyun almost stamps his feet in despair and frustration.

 

They can’t go running around a hotel at 2AM and hide.

 

They’ll get kicked out.

 

Or mobbed by fans that may be staying here.

 

Kyuhyun - once again - relays this.

 

Yunho turns thoughtful, and Kyuhyun wishes the male never came.

 

“Hide in pairs and it’ll be safer and easier to play,” Yunho suggests and Hyukjae claps his hands as he agrees.

 

Kyuhyun turns his back to them as they start to make rules and decide on who is hiding and who isn’t.

 

Siwon gets roped into being a chaser and Kyuhyun glares daggers at the male in betrayal from where he’s now sitting on his bed.

 

Kyuhyun gives them all an un-amused look as he listens.

 

Hyoyeon and Amber are the first ones to decide on being a pair together; they’re hiding, so they leave first with the explicit instruction to stay away from the hotel lobby.

 

No one is allowed to venture down that far, and they all have to try and be quiet.

 

Next pair is Taemin and Jongin, whom are also hiding.

 

Kyuhyun is already texting Jonghyun to let him know what his maknae is up to and orders for him to come to Kyuhyun’s room.

 

He looks up when he hears Hyukjae begin to argue.

 

“There has to be at least three or four chaser,” he argues. “And all of us want to hide.”

 

“I said I’ll chase,” Siwon chips in.

 

Kyuhyun shoots him another dark look.

 

“I’ll chase as well,” Yunho relents, and Kyuhyun sniggers to himself at seeing Changmin’s reaction.

 

Those two are only going to be playing with each other.

 

Kyuhyun continues to watch the staring contest that Donghae and Hyukjae are currently doing.

 

“Be a chaser for the first round,” Hyukjae demands.

 

“You be it since you’ve done this before,” Donghae shoots back.

 

“Hence why I should hide and not look. It’ll be over straight away if I seek.”

 

Donghae snorts. Kyuhyun rolls his eyes yet again.

 

He watches Changmin sneak out to hide and Yunho joins Siwon at sitting at the bottom of Kyuhyun’s bed.

 

Just as they began to get more childish with each other in their arguing, a knock sounds at the door.

 

Donghae opens it mid-argument and Jonghyun walks in.

 

“I’ll help find them,” he says as a greeting, and Kyuhyun notices the slight tension in the male’s shoulders.

 

Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut....

 

“Great!” Hyukjae exclaims and he and Donghae dive for the door at the same time.

 

“You need another chaser!” Kyuhyun calls out.

 

Donghae shoves Hyukjae into the wall as he opens the door.

 

Hyukjae yanks his hair and pulls him back.

 

“Yunho, do something before they hurt themselves,” Kyuhyun sighs as he looks away from the fighting.

 

“You be the other chaser.”

 

Kyuhyun’s jaw slightly drops as he stares at the older male.

 

Him? Running around a hotel when he can be sleeping?

 

Yeah, no.

 

Before he can politely decline, the hotel door slams shut.

 

Donghae and Hyukjae are nowhere to be seen.

 

Kyuhyun glares at the three remaining men.

 

“I’m not running.”

 

 

 

Siwon and Kyuhyun find Amber and Hyoyeon on the fifth floor.

 

Siwon races ahead, hell bent on catching Hyoyeon as she races back to the elevators.

 

Amber tries to dodge past Kyuhyun, using her quick reflexes from dancing to her advantage as his lack of care over the game causes him to be slow.

 

He snags the material of her hoodie and she spins to get out of his grip, which catches him by surprise and off balance.

 

As he stumbles over his own feet, Amber rips free and legs it.

 

Kyuhyun’s competitive nature decides it time for it to kick in as he races after her.

 

 

 

The thing about chasing in a hotel is that there are only so many places you can run to in order to escape.

 

The girls find this out when he and Siwon follow them down to the third floor where the restaurant and bar is.

 

Siwon has a hysterical Hyoyeon in a weird back hug, kicking and trying to wriggle her way free, and Kyuhyun is currently darting around a table, chasing after a pleading Amber.

 

The table that Boa was currently sitting at with her stylist.

 

“Be careful,” she sing-songs as Amber races past her with Kyuhyun hot on her heels.

 

“Get the video!” he screams at Siwon as he passes.

 

Hyoyeon fights harder to escape.

 

Another thing about being in a hotel is that some of them only have the option of elevators as the way to get from the different floors. Just like this one. The only stairs in this place were for the fire exits.

 

Amber screams as she huddles into a closed elevator door, all of them being too slow to help her escape, her arms and legs out to fend him off as he tries to grab her.

 

“Nooo!” she cries in laughter as he manages to get a good hold around her.

 

“Get ready to smile for the camera!” he teases as she caves and allows him to get his phone out from his pocket.

 

As he turns his phone’s camera on, the elevator pings.

 

The doors open to reveal the confused face of Jongin.

 

“Why are you here?” the younger male asks as he edges towards the side of the lift.

 

Kyuhyun grins deviously at him. “You’re meant to stay together with your partner.”

 

“You’re a chaser?!” He shrieks in confusion/shock as Kyuhyun drags Amber with him into the elevator to trap Jongin in the corner as he tried to dart past him.

 

Kyuhyun can’t stop laughing as he records them both in the elevator as they unwilling say they’ve been caught for proof.

 

Hyoyeon is still yelling at Siwon as he coaxes her to say the words as the elevator doors shut.


	2. Jonghyun & Taemin

 

 

 

When Jonghyun got the text from Kyuhyun informing him what his boyfriend was up to, he nearly broke his neck trying to get his shoes on as he raced to get out of their shared room.

 

His phone vibrated with a message, and he opened it as he waited for one of the four elevators to get to his floor.

 

 

_Amber, Hyoyeon, and Jongin - OUT_

 

 

“Jongin?” Jonghyun raised an eyebrow at seeing the EXO member’s name.

 

He and Taemin were meant to be hiding together.

 

They weren’t meant to split up.

 

An elevator arrived and he got inside it as he began to think where his boyfriend may be hiding.

 

He was currently on the sixth floor, and had been to the third and second with no sign of anyone crossing his path.

 

“What’s still open at this time?” he murmurs to himself as he presses for the floor above him.

 

The gym had closed hours ago, so that was out of the question, and he’s already asked Boa to text him if she sees Taemin down in at the restaurant, so where else is there to hide?

 

Getting out of the lift on the seventh floor, he headed towards the glass doors that lead to the rooms.

 

Taemin shot past the glass doors.

 

Jonghyun smacked into them in his haste to follow.

 

Hearing the banging noise, Taemin looked behind just as Jonghyun began to chase after him.

 

A giddy feeling erupted inside him at seeing the panic chasing away the confusion on his boyfriend’s face as he ran faster down the long corridor and turning a corner to escape.

 

As he ran faster and turned the corner too, Jonghyun slowed as he saw no sign of Taemin in the short corridor.

 

Watching his reflection in the window at the end of the corridor, Jonghyun slowly walked down it, looking for hiding spots.

 

His confusion grew when he found none.

 

“Min?” He called out softly, making sure to keep as quiet as he could.

 

He heard nothing in reply.

 

Frowning now, he glanced back at the window.

 

Taemin stood there grinning at him.

 

Jonghyun was running even before he could process how Taemin got on the other side.

 

Taemin took off as soon as Jonghyun got close enough to realise that there was a door leading to the small garden, instead of it leading to another room.

 

He quietly shut it behind him and squinted into the darkness of the small garden area.

 

Taking a step, the crunch of gravel underneath had him smirking.

 

Getting his phone out, he loaded up the flashlight app and shone it around.

 

Taemin jerked in surprise when the light landed on him.

 

He was huddled in the far corner of the garden, pressed against the walls as he squatted low.

 

“I shouldn’t have given you that clue,” he heard his boyfriend huff softly as he made his way over to him.

 

“And you shouldn’t have split up from Jongin,” Jonghyun told him, and Taemin scowled slightly.

 

“He wanted to hide in his room!” Taemin pulled a face as he said it and Jonghyun snorted.

 

“Smile for the camera and say you’ve been caught,” he orders as he holds up his phone, the light still shining on Taemin as he hit record.

 

Taemin shook his head.

 

Jonghyun stared at him through the camera.

 

“Say it,” he orders again, voice dropping slightly.

 

Taemin swallows and shakes his head again.

 

Jonghyun stops recording.

 

“You’ve been caught,” he reminds.

 

“You haven’t physically caught me,” Taemin argues, eyes unwavering as he stares at Jonghyun.

 

Jonghyun turns the light off and slips his phone back into his pocket.

 

He can hear Taemin’s quick and shallow breathing as he stands over him, the darkness adding an anticipating/edgy atmosphere, the light from the hotel not reaching for enough to light them.

  

Reaching out to where he knows the top of Taemin’s head is, his fingers slowly curl around the soft brown locks of hair.

 

Taemin’s breathing picks up as Jonghyun slowly and gently pulls for him to stand up.

 

Taemin’s hand fleetingly brushes against his stomach for reassurance as he stands up from his crouch.

 

Jonghyun let’s his fingers slip free.

 

“I’ll give you one shot of getting by me,” he whispers as stares at the faint outline of Taemin’s face.

 

Taemin doesn’t miss a beat.

 

Jonghyun was half expecting his boyfriend to immediately try to escape, so he was sort of prepared as Taemin attempted to dart past him.

 

Jonghyun reached out and grabbed anything to stop Taemin from running, and had to catch to younger male from slipping on the gravel.

 

Taemin thrashed in his hold as he spun him and pressed him back against the hotel wall.

 

Crowding against the wriggling body, Jonghyun grappled with Taemin’s arms until he could grip his wrists and pin them on either side against the cold wall.

 

“You failed, Taemin.” He chuckled against the side of Taemin’s face as he pressed his body harder against Taemin’s to stop the wriggling.

 

Taemin gave one last jerk and sagged in his hold, his breathing laboured.

 

“Stupid gravel,” he heard Taemin murmur under his breath and Jonghyun smiled as he gently nuzzled the side of Taemin’s neck.

 

“If I let you go, are you going to behave?”

 

He felt Taemin nod.

 

Letting go of Taemin’s wrists, he slowly runs his hands up his sides and over his chest, enjoying the way Taemin’s breathing hitched and the way he tensed slightly.

 

Jonghyun ghosted kisses up his neck, feeling Taemin quickly swallow as one of his hands slowly made its way down his body.

 

“What do you say now, Taemin?” He asks curiously as he pulls back slightly to work his way to the front of Taemin’s throat.

 

Taemin shuddered as his descending hand skirted away from where it had been playing with the waistband of his sweats and locked onto his hip, both of his hands rushing to tightly hold Jonghyun’s biceps.

 

“I should have stayed with Jongin.”

 

Jonghyun pinches his nipple through the thin material of his top and Taemin gasps at the slight painful sting as Jonghyun’s hand moves over to where the male’s heart is.

 

“Try again.” Jonghyun orders, lips just centimetres away from Taemin’s parted ones.

 

“I shouldn’t have stood in front of that window.”

 

Jonghyun growls in the back of throat, his grip on Taemin’s hip tightening in warning as he presses against him.

 

He can faintly feel the racing of Taemin’s heart beating beneath his hand.

 

Taemin’s hands snake up until they’re gripping the back of Jonghyun’s nape.

 

“I should have made you work harder to find me,” Taemin whispers as he slowly pushes against Jonghyun.

 

Jonghyun hisses at Taemin’s hips rolling against him, and grips Taemin’s jaw with the hand that had been on his chest.

 

Taemin moans slightly as he jerks his face back a little as his other hand moves down between the walls to grab what belongs to him.

 

Taemin ruts against him slightly as Jonghyun squeezes his ass.

 

“Admit that you’ve been caught and I’ll go easy on you.”

 

The hot arousal rushing through his body ignites further at Taemin’s throaty chuckle.

 

“You’re going to have to make me,” Taemin purrs, and Jonghyun’s lungs tighten as his body begins to throb at the challenge.

 

Fixing their lips harshly together, Jonghyun groans as Taemin bucks under him, causing a delicious - but too brief - roll of friction against their growing erections, his nails on the back of his nape digging into the sensitive skin.

 

He’s going to get that proof.

 

And as Taemin bites at his lower lip, his hands working up to hold and slightly yank on his blonde hair, Jonghyun knows exactly how he’s going to get Taemin to submit to it.

 


	3. Eunhyuk & Siwon

 

 

 

 

_Taemin – OUT_

 

“I can only imagine what’s going on with those two right now,” Siwon jokes knowingly as he looks up from the message Jonghyun had sent to them all.

 

Kyuhyun grunts a response and Siwon rolls his eyes at the younger male’s attitude.

 

It was clear he was getting tired of chasing, and also slightly peeved that they hadn’t found their troublesome duo.

 

“We’ve searched everywhere!” Kyuhyun whines as he slumps against the wall as Siwon presses for one of the four elevators to come.

 

“Text Donghae for a clue,” he suggests.

 

Kyuhyun shoots him a scathing look.

 

Siwon decides to keep his mouth shut until an elevator arrives.

 

“Try the eighth floor,” Kyuhyun sighs as they get inside one.

 

“We’ve been there,” he reminds as he presses the button.

 

“But we haven’t been in the gym.”

 

Siwon wonders how much trouble they’ll get in for going into the closed gym.

 

 

 

“Why did you have you have to follow me?” Hyukjae hisses from where he’s hiding behind the row of treadmills.

 

He can see where Donghae was hiding through the gaps between the treadmills he was lying down in front of.

 

Donghae makes a gesture for him to shut up as he keeps an eye on the door.

 

Hyukjae sighs and drops his head back to the floor.

 

His body shudders a little. It’s cold in here.

 

He should have hid in the sauna.

 

The distant ping of an elevator arriving on the floor has his breathing almost seizing.

 

“Oh fuck, I think someone is-”

 

“Donghae, shut up!”

 

Hyukjae strains his hearing to pick up the sounds of voices.

 

After a few tense and silent seconds go by, he hears them.

 

“It’s locked up,” he hears Siwon say.

 

 _Oh great_ , he thinks sarcastically to himself. Of course he’d have to get a competitive member to seek him out.

 

“Try the door,” he hears Kyuhyun grunt out.

 

Hyukjae lifts his head to spy at Donghae at hearing Kyuhyun’s voice.

 

The male’s gone.

 

Alarm shoots through him at seeing the empty space.

 

“Hae?” he hisses as quietly as he can as he sees his band members at the glass doors.

 

They can’t see in due to it being so dark.

 

Siwon tries the door handle and it gives, opening slowly.

 

Hyukjae’s heart begins to race.

 

“Is there a light switch?”

 

“I can just say see my hand in front of my face, how the hell am I suppose to know where a light switch is?” Kyuhyun snaps back.

 

Silence for a few seconds.

 

Hyukjae tenses as he hears someone come near him.

 

He peaks again to see a beam of light fly past him.

 

He smacks his head off the floor in his haste to hide.

 

“Did you hear that?”

 

Hyukjae grits his teeth and breathes through the throb at the back of his skull.

 

“We know you’re in here,” Kyuhyun calls out, tone fed up.

 

 Someone comes closer to him.

 

“Hyuk? Hae?” Siwon calls out as the beam of light from his phone flies above Hyukjae’s hiding position.

 

“Changmin?” the male calls out hesitantly, and Kyuhyun snorts.

 

“He’ll be hiding in his room, waiting for a certain seeker to figure out where he’d hide.”

 

Hyukjae’s eyes almost bug out at seeing Donghae sneaking towards the door to escape.

 

But Donghae can’t do anything right.

 

He ends up walking into a rack of weights and yelps in pain.

 

Which is brilliant timing as the light fixes above Hyukjae’s spot, the approaching footsteps halting.

 

“Donghae?” Kyuhyun calls out, voice smug, as Hyukjae hears Kyuhyun move away from him.

 

Hyukjae stares up at the light beam, praying for it and the owner to bugger off.

 

He hears a scuffle and then, “YAH, COME BACK HERE!”

 

Hyukjae forgets about the light and lifts his head up to see Donghae’s back running away from the room and Kyuhyun’s shadow outline racing to follow.

 

“There you are!” Siwon sing-songs, and Hyukjae only realises what the hell he’s done.

 

As Siwon rushes at him, he scrambles to get up in the tight space and dodges the male’s hand as he climbs onto the treadmill to get him.

 

Darting to the right, Hyukjae runs for the door.

 

Though he’s quick, Siwon’s long legs easily catch up, and as Hyukjae fumbles to open the door after pushing it instead of pulling it, Siwon grabs him.

 

Hyukjae plants his hands on the glass door and shakes his body from side-to-side to dislodge the hugging male.

 

“Get off.”

 

“Nope.”

 

“At least give me a chance to run away!”

 

“You’re the one who chose to hide here,” Siwon laughs.

 

“Shut up.” Hyukjae mumbles and tries to wriggle his slim body free.

 

Siwon’s arms tighten around him and Hyukjae grunts as he’s pressed against the cold glass door.

 

Hyukjae can see the elevators from here, and sees a stalking Kyuhyun pacing the floor as he watches for one to come up.

 

“Guess Donghae got away,” he notes, and stiffens as he feels Siwon rest his chin on his shoulder.

 

“He’s so grumpy tonight,” the male states as they watch their younger member hurry into a vacant elevator.

 

“I’m actually surprised he’s still playing,” Hyukjae chuckles. “I expected him to give up.”

 

Siwon hums slightly, hugging him further. “He wouldn’t give up until he caught the one he wanted.”

 

“Poor Donghae,” Hyukjae sighs as he finally relents and relaxes in the male’s hold.

 

“...Can I take that video now?”

 

Hyukjae rolls his eyes.

 

“And people say I’m the competitive one.”

 

Siwon squeezes him in retaliation.

 

Hyukjae squirms and pinches at the male’s strong arms to loosen up.

 

“How much time do they have left?” He asks, and Siwon lifts his arm up so that they can read his watch.

 

“You wanna bet on who wins?” he asks at seeing only fifteen minutes left.

 

“Donghae’s sly-” Siwon begins.

 

“-but also clumsy,” Hyukjae finishes.

 

“But Kyuhyun can be ridiculously stubborn, so he won’t stop looking for him.”

 

Hyukjae disagrees. “It’ll be down to Yunho and Changmin.”

 

Suddenly, their phones vibrate.

 

“I’m not letting you go,” Siwon warns him, and Hyukjae mutters under his breath as he wriggles to get his phone free from his jean’s pocket.

 

Holding the phone up so that they both can see who has been caught, Hyukjae’s jaw drops at the message.

 

 

_Changmin - OUT_


	4. Changmin & Yunho

 

 

 

 

“Ringing to see where I am is cheating,” Changmin greets.

 

“Did I ask you where you were?” Yunho asks, the sound of him walking coming through the phone call.

 

Changmin gives the wall in front of him a droll look. “What do you want?”

 

“You.”

 

Changmin tries to fight of the urge to grin at Yunho’s cheesiness.

 

Like he’ll fall for that.

 

He starts to grin, bringing his knees further to him as he sits on the floor.

 

“Flirting isn’t going to get you my location.”

 

Changmin can hear the sound of an elevator pinging and restrains the impulse to ask which floor Yunho’s going to.

 

“I thought I already made it clear that I don’t need to ask for help in order to find you,” Yunho chuckles and Changmin strains his ears to listen out for the number of the floor it arrives on.

 

“You sound confident.”

 

“I am.”

 

Well, fuck.

 

“Okay then,” Changmin decides to play along, hoping to see how confident Yunho really is about where he is, “what floor am I on?”

 

“Sixth floor,” Yunho states just as Changmin hears the elevator announce the floor Yunho’s just arrived on.

 

_“Sixth floor.”_

 

Oh, fuck no.

 

Playing off the sudden spark of panic, Changmin plays it cool.

 

“There’s nowhere to hide on the sixth floor,” Changmin argues, tone bored as he starts to think if he should move hiding spot.

 

“But there is,” Yunho chuckles and Changmin’s rising before he’s even realised he’s moving.

 

“Where then?” Changmin counters.

 

Yunho hangs up.

 

Staring down in his phone in surprise, because Yunho _never_ hangs up on him, he gets a text message.

 

 

_Changmin – OUT!_

 

 

“No I’m not.” Changmin growls out as he stares down at the lying text.

 

How the fuck can he be out when no-one has been anywhere near him?!

 

And why the hell is Yunho texting this?!

 

Just as he’s about to move hiding spot, the door to the room he’s in unlocks.

 

Changmin holds his breath and presses against the wall, waiting for the slow opening door next to him to reveal Yunho.

 

“You’re cheating by hiding in our room,” Yunho calls out softly as he lets the door shut by itself, and Changmin moves silently to grab the handle before it can lock, holding it open a gap.

 

“You’re going to run?”

 

Changmin freezes, halfway through the gap and looks over to see Yunho watching him.

 

Seeing the confident smirk on the male’s face brings forth Changmin’s competitive streak.

 

He jerks himself the rest of the way through the door and sprints down the corridor, knowing Yunho will be after him like a shot.

Only, when he gets to the elevators, Yunho is nowhere to be seen.

 

Determined not to be unnerved by the male’s lack of chasing, he waits for his escape route to come.

 

But what if Yunho has stumped his toe?

 

Stumping your toe hurts, especially if it’s your little toe. Fucking hell, stumping that makes even Changmin curl into a ball and whimper whilst holding his foot and rocking slightly.

 

But in order to do that, Yunho needs to be not wearing shoes and he was.

 

Two elevators come at once.

 

He may have stumbled in his haste to chase after Changmin and knocked his head and is currently lying unconscious in their room.

 

He _is_ clumsy after all...

 

Changmin’s jogs back to their room, leaving his escape route behind.

 

Seeing the door partly open from where he had yanked it open does nothing to soothe his sudden anxiety over the older male.

 

“Hyung?” he softly calls out, poking his head into the room.

 

Okay, no body on the floor. Good sign.

 

But no answer...

 

“Yunho?”

 

Coming into the room properly, Changmin hesitantly edged further in to see where Yunho could be.

 

The sound of the door clicking shut behind him has him tensing.

 

“You came back.”

 

“Hiding in our rooms is cheating,” Changmin throws back Yunho’s previous words as he feels the male come up behind him.

 

 “You came back to tell me off for doing what you did?” Yunho questions curiously, and Changmin’s body is hyperaware of the one standing so close behind him.

 

“I came back to make sure you hadn’t knocked yourself out.”

 

“I’m not that clumsy.”

 

Changmin snorts.

 

Yunho’s hands grip his hips, grip tight as he leans into him.

 

“So you came back because you were worried?”

 

“I came back to see why you weren’t doing your job,” Changmin partly lies.

 

“You want me to chase you, Changmin?” Yunho whispers into his ear, his hands moving down to tuck themselves into the front pockets of Changmin’s jeans.

 

Changmin swallows. “That is the whole point of the game. I hide, you seek.”

 

Yunho hums as he nods.

 

“So why aren’t you running?”

 

Good question.

 

“No point in running when you’re latched onto me like this,” Changmin comments.

 

Yunho withdraws from him.

 

Changmin’s pulse picks up.

 

“You can run now,” Yunho tells him softly as he steps away from his back and Changmin has to bite his tongue to tell him to come back.

 

Changmin turns to face him and sees Yunho looking relaxed as he watches Changmin’s movements.

 

Changmin knows the chance of him even escaping this room without Yunho grabbing him is nonexistent, so he needs to decide how to play this new game between them.

 

Question is; what is Yunho’s game plan?

 

He got what he wanted, Changmin back in the room.

 

Changmin got what he wanted, only Yunho finding him.

 

“What are you planning?” Changmin asks as he begins to walk around Yunho.

 

“What are _you_ planning?” Yunho questions back as he turns with him, keeping his eye on Changmin.

 

Changmin shrugs. “Nothing.”

 

Yunho’s lips turn up into a smile. “Right.”

 

Changmin stops with his back to the room’s door. “Do you really want me to run?”

 

Yunho tucks his hands into his jean’s pockets. “If you want to run, then I’ll chase you.”

 

Changmin takes a step backwards. “You going to give me a few seconds to get out?”

 

Yunho nods.

 

Changmin walks backwards to the door with his eyes fixed on Yunho’s unmoving form.

 

“As soon as I open this door, you going to chase me?” he asks as his hands grip the door handle.

 

Yunho shakes his head. “I’ll chase you once you’re through the door.”

 

Changmin slowly shows his back to Yunho, his hands gripping the handle tightly as his heart begins to race.

 

Turning the handle down and opening it slowly, Changmin moves to slip through the gap.

 

As he slips his foot through the gap, Changmin twists his body and pushes off the door to run at Yunho.

 

He collides with Yunho as soon as he takes two steps; the older male had already started to chase after him as he twisted to run at him.

 

Yunho uses Changmin’s surprise to his advantage, and as the door slams shut, Yunho uses his martial arts history to flip Changmin to the floor.

 

Changmin bucks violently under Yunho, trying to overthrow the male and pin him instead, but Yunho fights him and pins him harder to the soft carpet.

 

“You liar!” Changmin pants out as Yunho’s thick thighs tightly pin Changmin’s legs together to stop him from trying to wrap a leg around him to shift him over. “You said you weren’t going to chase me!”

 

Yunho’s hands pin Changmin’s wrist above his head and Changmin swallows at the position he’s in now, his body no longer squirming to get away as Yunho leans closer to him.

 

“You’re meant to run _away_ from the seeker, not _to_ them,” Yunho teases, and Changmin almost goes cross-eyed from the close proximity.

 

“You didn’t want me to run away, that’s why you cheated,” Changmin argues quietly as he feels and hears nothing but Yunho.

 

“Of course I don’t want you to run away,” Yunho tsks softly as his hands slowly run themselves down Changmin’s arms.

 

“You’re mine,” Yunho whispers as his hands come to settle gently on the side of Changmin’s neck.

 

Changmin shudders at the whisper, his arms remaining where they are above him.

 

“That’s why I ran back to you,” Changmin murmurs, breathing hitching as Yunho presses a light kiss to his parted lips and causing a soft whine of complaint to rise in the back of throat when Yunho pulled back.

 

“And?” Yunho prompts as he moves back slightly to deny Changmin of another kiss.

 

“And because you’re only allowed to chase after me,” Changmin possessively grunts out as Yunho continues to deny him of a kiss.

 

Yunho smirks as he gives Changmin what he wants, and Changmin sighs into the kiss and brings his arms to wrap tightly around Yunho’s neck as Yunho’s hands move to cradle his jaw, tilting his face back a little so that he can kiss him properly.

 

Their phones vibrate and Yunho pulls from this kiss so that he can retrieve his phone to see who’s been caught.

 

“Who do you reckon it is?” Yunho asks as he moves away so that he’s sitting up on Changmin’s thighs.

 

Changmin flops in a shrugging manner. “Donghae? Hyuk is far too competitive to get caught and lose.”

 

Yunho’s eyebrows rise in surprise. “You’re wrong.”

 

“No way,” Changmin gapes as he rises to look at Yunho’s phone. “Who caught him?”

 

“Siwon,” Yunho mumbles as he lets Changmin look at the message.

 

“So that just leaves Donghae and Kyuhyun?”

 

Yunho nods as Changmin pulls back, loading up his camera without him noticing.

 

Changmin lets out an amused sound as he goes to lie back down on the floor. “Donghae’s going to win then.”

 

“Kyuhyun can be stubborn. He won’t let Donghae get away easily,” Yunho distractedly comments as he fiddles with his camera settings to find the video setting.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Yunho looks up to see Changmin watching him suspiciously.

 

“I have to take proof,” he tells him as the camera changes to the video setting and he raises it so that Changmin’s in the shot.

 

Seeing Changmin’s heated expression through the screen has Yunho accidently hitting the record button, so when the younger male bucks his legs and sends Yunho jerking forwards in surprise, he uses that chance to finally overthrow him.

 

They wrestle, Yunho desperately trying to get back on top and get the proof he needs that he’s caught Changmin, and Changmin uses his long limbs to trap and pin him down further.

 

Changmin picks up the fallen phone and smiles down at Yunho as it continues to record.

 

“You look hot panting like that,” he murmurs as he watches Yunho on the screen. His hair messy with his fringe falling into his eyes, his cheeks flushed from the wrestling, and his luscious lips parted as his chest rise and falls quickly underneath Changmin.

 

He records the way Yunho’s throat works as he swallows, his body arching under him as Changmin keeps his wrists pressed against his stomach with one hand and his body weight holding Yunho trapped.

 

“We need to meet everyone in ten minutes,” Yunho reminds him, voice shaky as Changmin leans down to mouth at his neck, his arm holding the camera at the perfect angle for it to record him kissing and nipping at Yunho’s neck, capturing the little sounds Yunho began to make as he tried to wriggle free.

 

Changmin pulls back and props the phone up against the front of the dresser unit that has their TV standing on it.

 

“We’re not meeting anyone tonight,” Changmin whispers as he let’s go of Yunho’s wrists. “We’ll see them in the morning at breakfast.”

 

Yunho casts a hesitant look at the camera. “It’s not a safe idea to-”

 

“We’ll delete it afterwards,” Changmin reassures, gently turning Yunho’s face back to him.

 

“C’mon,” he softly encourages as his hands slowly creep under the too big sweater Yunho is wearing, feeling the way Yunho’s stomach muscles contract under his fingers. “It’s something new.”

 

Changmin waits, giving Yunho the option to say no or to agree as he slowly trails his fingers in little patterns across the male’s stomach and sides.

 

Changmin see’s the hesitation begin to fade as Yunho thinks it over, and once it’s free from the male’s expression, Changmin smiles down at him.

 

“Ready?”

 

Yunho nods, his hands sliding up the back of Changmin’s top and pulling it up.

 

Changmin helps Yunho get rid of his top and shudders slightly from the room’s chill, but Yunho’s warm hands help chases it away as they roam his back, pressing him down towards him.

 

Changmin closes his eyes as they meet for a kiss, Yunho’s hands stilling at the back of his ribs as Changmin slightly parts his lips to lightly bring Yunho’s bottom lip between his teeth and sucks on it briefly before letting it go.

 

The tickle causes Yunho to shudder beneath him; his fingernails lightly digging into Changmin’s back as the kiss picks up and becomes more needy and passionate.

 

As they get caught up in kissing, Changmin’s hands slip from Yunho’s sides to travel down to his hips to tug down the waistband of his sweatpants.

 

Yunho lets him pull back so that he can remove the pants and boxers, dumping them near his discarded top.

Changmin gives him one last kiss, which ends up lingering due to Yunho being unwilling to stop as his hands run up and down Yunho’s bare lower body.

 

Forcing himself to part from Yunho’s addictive mouth, Changmin shuffles backwards so that he’s in line with Yunho’s groin, his hands stilling on the male’s thick thighs as he watches Yunho.

 

They keep eye contact as Changmin lowers his head, his mouth opening to place an opened mouth kiss to Yunho’s semi-erect cock.

 

Keeping the eye contact, Changmin settles back a little further and begins to perform one of his favourite things in the world; sucking on his boyfriend’s thick and well endowed cock.

 

As Changmin gets lost in the act of pleasuring his boyfriend, his ears ring with the beautiful deep low groans Yunho makes.

 

Changmin’s trained himself not to look away from Yunho whenever he goes down on him so that he doesn’t miss a thing as he watches the older male lose himself to his body’s need.

 

So when he sees Yunho’s hand reach out to grasp the phone, he can’t help but groan as Yunho raises it to record him.

 

Not wanting to disappoint his audience, Changmin pulls off from Yunho to flick his fringe out of the way, his hands continuing to work Yunho as he stares up at the camera’s lens, his mouth hovering over the thick broad head.

 

Yunho rolls his hips up, encouraging Changmin to take him again.

 

Changmin’s mouth sinks back on him and waits for Yunho to realise he’s not going to move no more as he hands slow down in their stroking.

 

 Yunho gets it within a few seconds, a small moan as he lifts his hips up again to start thrusting into Changmin’s mouth.

 

Changmin helps him a little, but he wants Yunho to fuck his mouth, wants him to use those hips that can destroy the minds of those who watch him dance.

 

He needs Yunho to fuck his mouth, wants to feel the male use him.

 

The camera begins to shake as Yunho concentrates on thrusting into Changmin’s mouth, and Changmin concentrates on sucking at the right moment as one of his hands leave Yunho so that he can finger the male’s balls.

 

Yunho makes a strangled noise and bucks into Changmin’s mouth, going too far back and causing Changmin to gag, the back of his throat briefly contracting around Yunho’s head before Yunho falls from him, pushing Changmin’s head up so that he can catch his breath.

 

Eyes tearing up slightly, Changmin slaps the hand away and takes him back in, determined to be ready this time as he relaxes his throat as he stares at Yunho to do it again.

 

“Min,” Yunho begins to argue and Changmin decides to play dirty and purposely sucks the male’s cock back until it hits the back of his mouth, his gag reflex kicking in again.

 

As he gags again, Yunho’s hand latches into his hair and tries to tug him free, but Changmin forces his gag reflex to play nice and breathes through his nose as he concentrates on deep-throating Yunho.

 

He can only do it for a few seconds, but it’s enough for Yunho to turn wild as his throat flutters around him and he begins to rut against Changmin’s face, and Changmin returns back to sucking and stroking him, tasting the thickness of the pre-come getting stronger.

 

Yunho’s hips get jerkier the closer he gets to his release, and Changmin relaxes his neck so that he’s not straining it as he works to get Yunho to that brink.

 

Yunho starts to pant his name, hands tightening around the fistful of Changmin’s hair he has, and Changmin urges him to come, moaning and bobbing up and down on his head, the scent of Yunho making him dizzy as the taste of him thickens further.

 

He only gets the choked moan of his name as a warning before Yunho’s hips jerk up against him desperately as he begins to come in Changmin’s mouth.

 

Changmin swallows and laps at every drop as he watches his lover shudder and pant through his orgasm.

 

Yunho’s hand loosens and he gently cradles Changmin’s jaw with it as Changmin pulls up so that Yunho can record him licking his lips, making sure he’s got every last bit.

 

Hearing the camera beep as Yunho ends the recording, Changmin crawls up so that he can lightly kiss him.

 

Yunho licks at his lips, tasting, and Changmin groans at the act, loving it as Yunho’s hands run down his back, raking his nails down Changmin’s spine.

 

“Your turn, so get on your back.” Yunho orders against his parted lips, and Changmin smiles as hands land firmly on his ass.

 

“I have another idea,” he teases, and as he pulls back, Yunho gives him a confused look.

 

Leaning back down, Changmin whispers it into his ear.

 

Pulling back slightly to read his expression, the hands on his jean covered rear tighten.

 

Changmin shudders at the heated look Yunho was giving him.

 

“We’re performing tomorrow,” Yunho reminds him.

 

Changmin hums in acknowledgment and nips at Yunho’s lips.

 

“I still want you to fuck me,” he whispers against the male’s lips, teeth moving to bite at Yunho’s lower lip.

 

Yunho’s hands squeeze him and Changmin’s whines in complaint from not being able to fully feel that tight grip as Yunho sits up.

 

A sharp slap to his ass cheek shuts him up and has him clutching at Yunho as Yunho drags him into a hungry kiss.

 

Yunho’s phone vibrates again, and Changmin doesn’t care about who has won, and neither does Yunho as he begins to order for Changmin to strip for him, his hands trying to sneak down the tight space at the back of Changmin’s jeans.

 

He’ll think about it and anything else tomorrow morning, but right now, it’s just him and Yunho.

 

All he cares about is Yunho.

 

 

 


	5. Kyuhyun & Donghae

 

 

 

Kyuhyun was getting sick and tired of seeing these corridors now.

 

He had followed Donghae down to the 4th floor, but there was nowhere for him to hide and Kyuhyun was starting to get pissed off that Donghae had managed to escape from him.

 

His phone vibrated with a message, and when he sees it’s from Hyukjae, he almost snarls.

 

 

_You have just over ten minutes left keke catch him if you can~~~_

Kyuhyun furiously types back as he walks back to the elevators.

_Leave me alone._

 

 

Shoving his phone back into his pocket, Kyuhyun shoulders open the doors as he sees one of the elevators arrive to his floor.

 

As he wanders over to catch that one, the doors open to show him that it was empty.

 

Confused, Kyuhyun glances at the call buttons to see that all four are pressed.

 

“Wait a minute,” Kyuhyun says out loud as he spins around to see if there’s any place for Donghae to hide.

 

Seeing nothing, Kyuhyun waits for the others to come and go.

 

Once he’s made sure they’ve all been and gone, he leaves the area and goes to lurk in the corridor to see if he can catch Donghae coming back to play around with the buttons again.

 

He gives it a few minutes, his patience wearing thinner at seeing no sign of him coming.

 

But his phone vibrates again.

 

 

_You’re not going to find him keke_

 

 

Kyuhyun ignores it.

 

Another one comes.

 

 

_He’s chasing you now keke_

 

 

Eye twitching from annoyance at his hyung’s baiting text messages; Kyuhyun calmly sends one back, telling him to leave him alone.

 

Kyuhyun goes back to the elevators after he’s finished sending it.

 

Kyuhyun has to breathe deeply at seeing all four pressed again.

 

“The fuck?” he grits out as the doors open to reveal the waiting elevators.

 

“Where the fuck are you hiding?” he seethes to himself, and then it clicks, and he feels like an idiot when he realises how he’s managed to do it again.

 

Hyukjae was distracting him on purpose.

 

Barely containing the urge to go to the 8th floor to hurt his hyung, Kyuhyun turns back to hide again, determined not to miss Donghae coming this time.

 

Kyuhyun goes the other way this time, figuring that’s where the male had come, and as he waits again, he gets another message.

 

He doesn’t even look at it.

 

But Donghae doesn’t show.

 

Stomach twisting, Kyuhyun hurries back to the elevators.

 

None are pressed, but one of them has gone to the 9th floor.

 

Kyuhyun nearly shoves the elevators doors apart in his hurry to get inside.

 

Repeatedly stabbing the 9th floor button, because that will make it get there faster, Kyuhyun’s pocket vibrates yet again, but this time it’s a longer vibrate, signalling that it’s a phone call.

 

He doesn’t bother looking at the name; he knows its Hyukjae calling to annoy him further.

 

“How come Siwon hasn’t stopped you from interfering?” Kyuhyun demands before Hyukjae can even speak.

 

Silence meets him, and his elevator announces he’s arrived at his floor.

 

“Hyung?” Kyuhyun questions as he steps out of the elevator, eyes roaming the area for any sign of Donghae.

 

“Kyuhyun.”

 

Kyuhyun’s spine snaps straighter at the sound of Donghae’s voice.

 

“Where are you?” Kyuhyun grounds out, his hand clutching his phone tighter as he listens to Donghae chuckle.

 

“You give up?”

 

Kyuhyun harshly yanks open the glass door leading to the rooms.

 

“No.”

 

“Then I’m not telling you.”

 

“You got Hyuk to help you,” Kyuhyun accuses as he looks down both sides of the corridor. “He’s out. He’s not meant to help you.”

 

“You can slap my hand when you manage to find me.”

 

Kyuhyun bites his tongue to prevent himself from snarling down the phone at the jibing tone Donghae’s using with him.

 

“I’m going to find you,” Kyuhyun promises firmly.

 

Donghae lets out a soft laugh.

 

“Really?” Donghae questions as Kyuhyun begins to search for him.

 

“Really.”

 

“You’re running out of time, Kyuhyun.”

 

Kyuhyun fucking knows this. He can feel the pressure to find him.

 

“I’ll find you,” Kyuhyun stresses as he begins to jog down the corridor.

 

“If you don’t,” Donghae whispers suddenly, causing Kyuhyun to slow down so he can hear him clearly, “then I have to chase you.”

 

And that’s why Kyuhyun was trying so hard. There was no way he’d be able to handle Donghae chasing him.

 

No. Way.

 

Kyuhyun hangs up.

 

He starts to text his friends for any sign of them seeing Donghae in the last five minutes.

 

He ends up back at the elevators with no help from them, and also feeling slightly embarrassed that a room service worker found him wandering the corridors and had asked him if he was okay whilst giving him a ‘are you a creepier or a nutter’ look.

 

Pressing the call button, Kyuhyun glances at his phone to see how much longer he has left.

 

Seeing that he has just under a minute left, Kyuhyun begins to panic.

 

He needs to hide.

 

He needs to hide now.

 

His time is up as he rushes into the elevator, and as he presses any button, he almost dies from fright at seeing Donghae rushing through the glass doors.

 

Thankfully, the doors shut just in time before Donghae can reach him.

 

But he sees the look on Donghae’s face.

 

Kyuhyun saw the thrill of the starting chase in Donghae’s eyes.

 

Kyuhyun’s mind decides now was the time to freak out as he arrived at the 3rd floor.

 

He freaks out further when he realises there’s nowhere to hide down here and tries to think of a place to hide and what floor it’s on.

 

Suddenly he has a brilliant idea.

 

Hitting the 5th floor button, Kyuhyun hears the sound of another elevator opening beside his own and he sees Donghae race out just as the doors shut.

 

Kyuhyun can’t keep still as he counts down the floors and squeezes himself between the doors when it arrives.

 

Racing through the glass doors and turning left to jog down the corridor, Kyuhyun looks for the doors that will lead to his hiding spot.

 

He misses them, but as he doubles back, he hears the distant ring of an elevator.

 

Making sure to shut the doors carefully behind him, Kyuhyun hurries to the other set and slips through them as well.

 

Coldness slams into him, a sudden change from the warm hotel corridors, and Kyuhyun shivers from the chill as he climbs the stairs of the fire exit.

 

The alarms aren’t on the doors leading to the stairways, so Kyuhyun assumed that the alarms are on the doors leading to the exterior, which meant he was sort of safe as he took his time to climb up to the 7th floor.

 

As he gets to the landing of the sixth floor, he hears a door open from below him.

 

Kyuhyun races through the door as he hears running steps come up the stairs.

 

Kyuhyun flies through the doors and races for the elevators, wondering how the fuck Donghae would know that’s where he’d go.

 

But then he remembers who’s on this floor, and then races back on himself to find their room.

 

Banging on the door, Kyuhyun keeps looking behind himself for any sign of Donghae.

 

“Kyuhyun?” Sungmin greets in confusion, half asleep as he opens the door and Kyuhyun apologises as he shoves inside and slams it shut.

 

Leaning against the door, Kyuhyun tries to calm down his racing heart and tries to get air into his lungs.

 

“What’s happened?” Sungmin demands, jerking to full consciousness at seeing Kyuhyun’s state.

 

“I’m being chased,” Kyuhyun pants out and looks through the spy hole to look out for Donghae.

 

“By who?!”

 

“Donghae,” Kyuhyun distractedly says as he squints.

 

A pause, and then, “its 2:30 in the morning. Why are you two chasing each other at this time?”

 

“We’re the last two left and it’s his turn to seek,” Kyuhyun mumbles, and almost chokes as he sees Donghae appear.

 

“Don’t turn this way, don’t turn this way,” Kyuhyun pleads as he watches him.

 

Donghae turns this way.

 

Kyuhyun’s racing into the bathroom before he even knows what he’s doing.

 

“Err...Kyuhyun?” Sungmin awkwardly asks as he watches Kyuhyun from the doorway as he hides in the shower.

 

“Pretend not to know anything,” Kyuhyun orders as his heart rate begins to climb again. “You’ve haven’t seen me.”

 

“Well that shouldn’t be too hard,” Sungmin retorts as he closes the door.

 

Kyuhyun tries to calm the fuck down as Sungmin turns the bathroom light off.

 

He listens as Sungmin mumbles to himself about the importance of sleep, and a gentle knock sounds at his room’s door.

 

“Donghae?” Sungmin mumbles sleepily, and Kyuhyun feels like kissing him as he listens him act.

 

“Did I wake you?” He hears Donghae ask softly, and Kyuhyun begins to pray for Sungmin to get rid of him successfully.

 

Sungmin must have nodded because Donghae apologizes.

 

“So you haven’t seen the maknae?”

 

“Which one?”

 

“Kyuhyun.”

 

“Last saw him at dinner,” Sungmin answers and Kyuhyun strains to hear for anything else.

 

Like the sound of Donghae coming inside.

 

Luckily, Donghae says his goodbyes and Sungmin shuts the door.

 

Kyuhyun gives it a few minutes before leaving the bathroom.

 

“He has that determined look on his face,” Sungmin greets him as he pokes his head out, “you know, the one where he refuses to back down from something.

 

Kyuhyun’s stomach sinks.

 

Great.

 

“I’ll wait here for a little while before escaping to my own room,” Kyuhyun whispers, not trusting Donghae to be camping outside.

 

So he checks the spy hole.

 

He sighs with relief to see Donghae heading towards the elevators.

 

“Just be quiet when you leave,” Sungmin mumbles as he gets back into bed.

 

Kyuhyun waits until Donghae goes through the glass doors before saying goodbye and leaves Sungmin’s room.

 

Sticking to the walls, Kyuhyun heads for the fire stairwell again.

 

This is why he’s always refused to go on Running Man; he can’t cope with the adrenaline or the fear of being caught.

 

As he enters the stairwell, he freezes at hearing voices.

 

“Kyuhyun’s not going to be hiding here,” he hears Siwon whines.

 

“Donghae’s told us to keep an eye out, and so we are.”

 

“You’re out!” Siwon shrieks at Hyukjae, and Kyuhyun tries to spy where they are above him.

 

“And you’re not stopping me!”

 

Quietly, Kyuhyun shuts the door on their arguing.

 

Sneaking along the hotel corridor towards the elevators, Kyuhyun can only hope that Donghae isn’t there.

 

Being careful to look, he peeps through the glass door to see no-one there.

 

Still not trusting it, Kyuhyun creeps into the area and eyes the floors that the elevators are on.

 

One was on the ground floor, so that’s out. Second on was on the 10th floor, third being on the 2nd floor, and the last one on this floor.

 

Kyuhyun sneaks over to call for it to open, and as the doors open, he pauses as he stares at the buttons.

 

All have been pressed.

 

As Kyuhyun spins around to escape, he screams as Donghae grabs him and drags him into the elevator.

 

“Fuck!” Kyuhyun hisses as he sags from the shock of Donghae suddenly appearing, and Donghae sniggers as he clings to him.

 

“You haven’t noticed that every floor has a tiny space to hide?” Donghae teases, and to proves his point, he stops the doors from shutting to drag Kyuhyun out so that he can point to what he meant.

 

Kyuhyun felt like hitting something at seeing the obscure hiding spot.

 

How the hell are people meant to see that?!

 

Kyuhyun helplessly gets tugged back inside the elevator.

 

“You have Hyukjae helping you, so you cheated.” He argues as Donghae presses for their floor.

 

“And you cheated by using the stairwell,” Donghae shot back.

 

“How is that cheating??”

 

“Because it’s against hotel policy.”

 

“And so is running around the place!” Kyuhyun nearly screams it, since that’s been his whole point ever since they started this whole game.

 

Kyuhyun darts to the other side of the elevator when Donghae moves to crowd him against the wall.

 

“W-what are you doing,” he stutters as Donghae follows him.

 

They arrive at their floor, but Donghae shows no sign of moving to leave it.

 

Warily, Kyuhyun eyes outside it, praying for no one to come and to see this.

 

“I’ve caught you,” Donghae murmurs as he crowds against Kyuhyun.

 

“Well done, good for you.” Kyuhyun congratulates as he tries to squeeze past him.

 

Donghae plants his hands on either side of Kyuhyun, stopping him.

 

“D-Donghae,” Kyuhyun again stutters as his stomach continues to do somersaults.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Not here,” Kyuhyun whispers, cheeks burning as he averts his eyes from Donghae’s.

 

He jerks at touch of Donghae gripping his chin to lift his gaze back up.

 

Kyuhyun feels like he’s going to suffocate under Donghae’s unwavering gaze.

 

“Come on,” Donghae whispers, and he gently grabs Kyuhyun’s sweating hand to lead him from the elevator.

 

Kyuhyun keeps his eyes down to the floor as Donghae leads him to their room.

 

“You should tell Siwon and Hyuk to go to bed now,” he murmurs as Donghae unlocks the door.

 

“I will,” he reassures and tugs for Kyuhyun to go in first.

 

Kyuhyun yanks free from Donghae’s grip and turns to run.

 

He doesn’t get far.

 

“Okay, if s-someone sees us like this then we’re in big trouble!” Kyuhyun desperately points out as Donghae keeps him pressed against the corridor’s wall.

 

Donghae’s arm around his waist is pressing him tightly against the male’s body as he slightly breathes heavily from the burst of speed he had to use to catch Kyuhyun.

 

“You actually tried to run away,” Donghae laughs, unable to believe what Kyuhyun tried to do.

 

Kyuhyun shoves harder at the male’s chest.

 

“Seriously, big trouble if we’re seen like this!” he hisses.

 

Kyuhyun makes an embarrassing noise the moment Donghae kisses him.

 

“Then stop running from me,” Donghae whispers as Kyuhyun clutches at him.

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t say anything as Donghae drags him back to their room.

 

The moment the door is shut behind them, Donghae’s crowding him again.

 

“You need to text those two,” he reminds as Donghae presses him against the door.

 

Donghae grips his chin and brings him in close.

 

“It’s too late for us to do what I had planned,” he whispers, and Kyuhyun shuts his eyes as Donghae presses a soft kiss against his parted lips, shuddering from the wave of lust that Donghae’s words brought on.

 

“Which was?” Kyuhyun whispers back, hands once again clutching at the male’s chest.

 

Donghae’s arm around his waist brings him closer as he rolls his hips purposely against Kyuhyun’s.

 

“S-so you’re not going to do anything?” Kyuhyun asks as his breathing hitches.

 

Donghae pulls him away from the door. “I didn’t say that.”

 

Kyuhyun frowns and stumbles slightly as Donghae abruptly lets go of him.

 

“Get ready for bed,” the male orders as he goes into the bathroom.

 

Kyuhyun stares at the shut bathroom door in confusion.

 

What the hell is happening now?

 

Since he had been dressed for bed, Kyuhyun takes off his jogging pants so that he’s left in his underwear and t-shirt, and climbs onto his side of the bed.

 

He hears his phone vibrate with a text message, but he can’t be bothered to see what it’s about, so he leaves in his jogging pants.

 

As he gets the pillows the way he likes them, Donghae comes back in with just his boxers on.

 

Kyuhyun swallows at seeing the lack of sleepwear.

 

He’s still not used to having Donghae’s body all to himself.

 

“They’re heading to bed now,” Donghae tells him as he crawls onto the bed.

 

Kyuhyun nods stiffly, trying to read his boyfriend’s intentions.

 

As Donghae sits on his knees in front of Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun eyes him warily.

 

“What?” he asks as Donghae looks over him, looking down at himself to see what he was staring at.

 

“I need proof,” Donghae reminds him softly, and Kyuhyun’s toes almost curl at the look Donghae gives him when he looks back up.

 

“Oh.”

 

As Donghae’s hands grip his ankles and tug him gently down the bed, Kyuhyun starts to breathe slightly quicker as he’s brought closer to Donghae.

 

Happy with Kyuhyun’s new spot, Donghae lifts his knee over Kyuhyun’s thighs so that he can straddle him.

 

Kyuhyun looks down at the almost naked male on his lap, and nibbles at his lip as his hands softly trail over Donghae’s toned and slightly tanned thighs while Donghae slips his phone from the waistband of his boxers.

 

“You know what to say,” Donghae whispers as he loads up the camera and leans back so that it’s not too close.

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t want to admit he’s been caught.

 

As the silence continues with Kyuhyun doing nothing but run his hands up and down Donghae’s thighs, Donghae lifts Kyuhyun’s face up with just a finger so that he’s forced to look at the camera.

 

“Who won?” Donghae starts, his thumb and finger keeping a tight hold on Kyuhyun’s chin.

 

“Who cheated?” Kyuhyun answers back as he stares past the camera and at Donghae.

 

“You ran out of time, Kyuhyun,” Donghae’s voice lowers as he speaks; his Seoul accent slipping and his Mokpo accent catching on Kyuhyun’s name.

 

Kyuhyun breathes through the shiver the male’s accent causes.

 

“You used Hyuk to distract me.”

 

“And you failed to catch me.”

 

“I wouldn’t have if he didn’t interfere!” Kyuhyun hisses, still pissed off about his hyung’s meddling.

 

Donghae smirks at him, lifting his chin back a little.

 

“Close, but not the full admittance of being caught,” he teases, shifting the camera at a downward angle.

 

Kyuhyun begins to squirm as Donghae moves the camera down to show how they’re sitting.

 

“As you can see, Kyuhyun has been caught,” Donghae says for the purpose of the recording while Kyuhyun digs his nails into his thighs, eyes blazing as he moves the camera back up to record his expression.

 

“I win,” Donghae smiles, and as Kyuhyun drags his nails down, Donghae hisses, ending the recording.

 

Donghae chucks the phone to the side of them and swoops down to kiss Kyuhyun, his hands clutching at the back of his nape, his fingers threading with the back of his hair to tug him closer as Kyuhyun fights him, clawing at him.

 

Donghae shoves him backwards and Kyuhyun gasps at the rough push as his back meets the mattress, but he doesn’t have time to think as Donghae parts his legs, slips a thigh between them, and is back to ravaging Kyuhyun’s lips.

 

As Kyuhyun slips into the hungry kiss, his hands roaming to touch and claw at whatever he can of Donghae’s body, Donghae suddenly leaves him as he begins to moan and arch up into the kiss.

 

Disoriented, Kyuhyun grabs the male before he can get off him.

 

“What are you doing?” he demands as he tries to get his thoroughly well kissed mouth to form words again.

 

“Stopping it before it goes too far,” Donghae breathes out as he tries to calm down, not looking at Kyuhyun.

 

“You started this,” Kyuhyun points out as he slightly clings to Donghae’s arm, mouthing at Donghae’s collarbone.

 

“I know, but it’s getting too late,” Donghae argues, all of a sudden being responsible.

 

Kyuhyun stops his kissing.

 

He’s just got the perfect idea to get revenge for being cheated out of catching Donghae.

 

Pulling away from him, he nods in agreement.

 

“Let’s try and get some sleep,” he suggests as he crawls back up to his pillows and tugs the duvet free so he can get under it.

 

He can feel Donghae watching him, and as he settles into bed, the male hasn’t moved.

 

“You’re going to sleep?” Donghae asks him suspiciously.

 

Kyuhyun nods as he pulls the duvet further back so that he can get in too.

 

As Donghae turns the lights off, Kyuhyun waits for him to get into bed.

 

Once Donghae’s lying down beside him, Kyuhyun does his usual bedtime routine of turning his back so that Donghae can spoon him from behind, his arm wrapping over his waist to bring him further back against the male’s front.

 

Kyuhyun waits, biding his time.

 

When he feels Donghae begin to relax, he begins to slightly shift.

 

He does it the once and waits for a reaction, and when he gets none, he does it again.

 

He feels Donghae tense behind him as Kyuhyun purposely rubs his butt against Donghae’s lower stomach.

 

“Kyuhyun?” Donghae questions softly, and Kyuhyun sighs tiredly as he stops the rubbing, shifting his body further down a little as he pretends to get comfortable.

 

He lays still, eyes shut with a grin on his face as he waits for Donghae to relax again, his arm moving so that he can place a hand on Kyuhyun’s thigh.

 

When he feels the male’s breathing even out at the back of his neck, Kyuhyun starts to rub back against him again, delighting in the feel of Donghae’s cock against him.

 

After awhile, Kyuhyun concentrates on rolling back against Donghae as he feels his rubbing begin to affect him, trying to control his own breathing so that it doesn’t wake Donghae.

 

Donghae’s hand squeezes him and Kyuhyun’s hips jerk to a halt as he registers how closer Donghae’s breath is at the back of his neck.

 

“Naughty,” Donghae whispers against his neck as he curves himself around Kyuhyun, his hand on his thigh moving up to slip under Kyuhyun’s t-shirt.

 

Kyuhyun’s grin widens as Donghae rolls against him, his hand pressing against his stomach.

 

“Just trying to get comfy,” Kyuhyun murmurs back.

 

Donghae snorts at his lie, the burst of air tickling Kyuhyun’s neck.

 

“Stop being a tease and sleep,” Donghae orders softly as hugs Kyuhyun.

 

“You got me worked up and now you’re expecting me to sleep?”

 

“Yes?”

 

Kyuhyun squirms to get away from Donghae.

 

Donghae tugs him back and Kyuhyun falls onto his back so that he’s staring up at Donghae as he leans over him.

 

“You should take responsibility,” Kyuhyun huffs.

 

“I’m trying to be responsible by letting you sleep instead of fucking you,” Donghae whispers as Kyuhyun ran his hands up Donghae’s chest.

 

“Screw being responsible and start touching me again.” Kyuhyun moans out quietly as Donghae starts to kiss at his neck, moving so that he can lie between Kyuhyun’s legs.

 

“Did you like it when I was chasing you?” Donghae asks between kisses and nips to his neck.

 

Kyuhyun’s cheeks burn at the question, thankful for the darkness so that Donghae can’t see him blushing.

 

“Normally I hate being chased,” Kyuhyun admits as Donghae starts to kiss him slowly as his hands move down to remove Kyuhyun’s boxers.

 

Donghae pauses and Kyuhyun quickly explains before he can jump to the wrong conclusion.

 

“But because it was you, I felt a lot more vulnerable and exposed.”

 

“I’m sorry?” Donghae uncertainly says, confused by his explanation.

 

Kyuhyun groans in frustration at not being able to explain how he felt being chased by him.

 

“No, I mean, the thought of you catching me just sent my heart racing and-” he tries again but Donghae shushes him softly.

 

“Excites you?” Donghae suggests helpfully, but Kyuhyun can feel the smug smile his mouth as Donghae lazily kisses him again.

 

Kyuhyun moans as he jerks his head in a nod, his hands pushing off Donghae’s only article of clothing.

 

“Why do you think I tried to run away again?” he pants out as Donghae moves from him to chuck their boxers outside of the duvet.

 

Donghae’s back on him instantly at the admittance, and Kyuhyun revels in the way Donghae touches him, kisses him, as if he needs to devour and mark Kyuhyun.

 

Maybe he’ll have to play hide and seek again if it means to see this side of Donghae.

 

But next time it’ll only be him and Donghae.

 

And a shorter time limit.

 

With consequences at the end for the person who gets caught.

 

Oh yeah, Kyuhyun’s going to make sure this happens again.

 

 


	6. End

 

 

Come the next morning, only Changmin, Yunho, Donghae and Kyuhyun are the exhausted ones.

 

Kyuhyun avoids everyone for the rest of the morning as he sees their knowing looks.

 

He ends up getting a very panicky phone call from Donghae about halfway through the concert rehearsal.

 

“I’m rehearsing with Changmin,” Kyuhyun reminds as he answers the call as he and Changmin wait on stage for the lighting technicians to sort out their lighting sequences.

 

“I accidently sent the wrong video to Hyukjae when he asked for proof of who won,” Donghae races out, and it takes a few seconds for Kyuhyun’s mind to catch up.

 

And when it does...

 

“Delete it.” He grits out as Changmin glances over at him.

 

“I...kind of don’t know where he’s hiding,” Donghae hesitantly tells him.

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t know if he wants to die from mortification or just want the ground to swallow him whole.

 

“Find him. Delete it.” Kyuhyun orders, and hangs up on Donghae’s babbling apologies.

 

“You should always delete it afterwards,” Changmin whispers smartly as he passes him and Kyuhyun rounds on the male as he starts to snigger as he walks away.

 

Kyuhyun’s phone vibrates with a text message.

 

 

_Technically, he didn’t cheat._

_He never asked me to bug you._

_I just did it anyway keke_

 

 

Kyuhyun sees red.

 

“WHEN YOU’RE OUT, YOU DON’T FUCK AROUND WITH THE SEEKER!” He screams at the text, forgetting where he’s at and that Hyukjae can’t hear him.

 

He soon remembers as Changmin falls to the ground in hysterics.

 

Kyuhyun wants the stage to eat him up.

 

Actually, he wants to find his hyung and strangle him.

 

Kyuhyun goes to do just that.

 

They can always have Heechul as the leader now that he’s back.

 

 


End file.
